The present invention is directed to a multi-layered press fabric having a pintle connected seam forming it endless.
Seams in multi-layered fabrics which are connected with a pintle are well known throughout the papermaking fabric industry. The problems caused by these seams are also well known. For example, where multiple pintles are used, the problem of uneven compression at the seam due to the presence of the non-compressible pintles is a concern. Pintle seams also produce support surface areas at the seam which have uneven density causing the paper product to be marked. Also, the caliper of fabrics so seamed is sometimes uneven. Various attempts to provide a pintle seam which overcomes some or all of the deficiencies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,250 to Talonen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,525 to Penven, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,925 to Dufour et al.
The instant invention has for its object a seam construction for a papermaking fabric which provides for more uniform cover over its entire support surface.
Another object of the invention is a seamed papermaking fabric in which the end most transverse yarns are maintained stable during use.
Another object of the invention is a papermaking fabric in which the cover at the seam is substantially uniform of the cover of the remainder of the support surface.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a papermaking fabric in which the caliper remains uniform throughout.